Grand Slam
by Dopey7cullenlover
Summary: Edward is a baseball player for the Red Sox and Bella is his wife. They have 3 kids. This story is about the curve balls that are thrown at you in life. Will Edward and Bella make it through. Hope you like it. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write something and this is what turned up. i come from a big family so I will try and write every week. Hope you like it and please comment!

Disclaimer Stephanie owns every thing but Abigail, Mason, and Greta.

Chapter 1 Boy Time.

I watched the sports highlights as I fed our youngest daughter Abigail. I watched the highlights of the week seeing my husband had two of his home runs, which ended up, winning the game. There also was an amazing triple play that he was in shown in the highlights.

Abby stopped feeding and so I covered myself back up and turned off the TV. I set her in her crib and went into my room. I lied down and looked at the clock. It read 4:37. I smiled Edward would be home in at least 10 minutes. I cuddled up under the covers and waited.

Not even 5 minutes later I heard the garage door open and close and the house door close, the alarm being turned on. I pretended to sleep as I heard my husband go to each of our kid's room. I sighed when I felt him enter the room. I heard his chuckle and then silence. There was a dip in the bed and then he kissed me. "I know you're up love." I opened my eyes and cuddled into him, he winced. And then said "I got hit with a pitch today" I nodded as I kissed it better before we both fell asleep.

"Greta did ya see him las nigh?" I heard my 2-year-old son say. I snickered.

"Yes I saw him. Mason we can go in?" Greta asked. As the door to our room opened revealing our oldest two kids. They came over and Greta smiled at me as she climbed into my side. Mason climbed up onto Edward and cuddled into him.

I felt Edward shift as he opened his eyes. "Well hello Mason, how are you?" Edward asked groggily.

Mason yawned and said "Tired," as he buried his head in Edward's chest.

I kissed Edward before Greta and I got up. We went down stairs letting Jake and Seth our new German shepherds out of their cages. I let them outside and then back in. I started making breakfast, decide on French toast and bacon. Mason came down in Edward's arms. He looked grumpy. I kissed both my boys and set the food on the table. I went upstairs grabbing Abby. I changed her diaper and brought her downstairs. I got to the kitchen and Mason was crying. I gave Edward, who looked frustrated, Abby and sat down bringing Mason into my lap. He cried into my shoulder. "Baby what's wrong?"

He hiccupped and rubbed at his eyes. "Daddy leavin again tomowoow an he had a game nigh. I wan him Tay wif me. Why I tuck wif giwl." I sighed and rubbed his back. He calmed down and I kissed his temple.

"Baby I know you miss daddy while he's gone but you know that when he leaves tomorrow he gets back the next day and then has 5 days off." Mason nodded but was still sniffling. I shifted him so I could start eating. I brought a fork full to his mouth and he opened and took what was in the fork.

I truly felt bad for my boy. He was always stuck with us girls while Edward had games and things. He use to be a major daddy suck. Edward set Abby in her high chair and got up and grabbed the chocolate milk mix along with spoons. Mason mumbled something and I saw the chocolate milk mix mesmerized him. I gave Edward a smile as he smirked at our little boy.

"Mason do you want some chocolate milk?" Edward asked.

Mason looked up at me and then over to his daddy "Ya pease buh daddy I mix," he asked with a pout. Edward nodded and grabbed Mason setting him on his lap. He grabbed the sippy cup at his plate and poured the milk in. He put the two spoonfuls of chocolate powder and then let Mason stir. Once it was done he put the lid on and gave it to Mason who leaned against him and started drinking. He stopped to eat some food and then when it was done he looked up at Edward "When leaben daddy?"

Edward looked down "Three, so right after nap time." Mason nodded and I grabbed a fussy Abby and started to give her a bottle. She calmed down and was soon asleep. I put her up in her crib again and helped Greta get ready for the day before watching her get on the bus to go to the second grade. I went downstairs to see Mason and Edward playing with some toys.

I watched TV and then we all watched a movie. Of course we watched Nemo. Once it was done I started getting lunch ready, I made sandwiches and chips. I got every one a glass of water. I brought Abby down and set her in her high chair. We all sat down and Mason ended up in my lap. I kissed his forehead and he leaned against me tiredly. I helped him eat and when he was done. I set him on a spare chair. He pouted but then I started eating. Once I was done I let Edward clean up. I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and handed it to Mason he reached up so I picked him up I carried him to the rocking chair in the family room and he started to drink some. Once he was asleep Edward came in and picked him up. I sighed and watched him go up the stairs.

I sat there thinking back to when Edward proposed to me.

Flash back.

It was a windy day to have a baseball game but Alice told me we had to be supportive. I insisted I wanted to watch from home but she didn't allow it and dragged me down to see the Red Sox play. We sat in our reserved seats and I saw Edward stretching in the outfield. He came back to the dug out and started signing autographs. He handed me his coat from downstairs and I wrapped it around me. He then turned and gave a little boy an autograph before turning back he went down on one knee and said, "Isabella I have loved you since I first set eyes on you. Every time I leave you my heartaches and it feels like half of me is missing. I know you said no big proposal but Bella I love you and want everyone to know that. Now Isabella, will you Marry me?"

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and nodded he got up kissing me and then I pushed him away to play his favourite sport.

End flash back.

I twirled the ring around and then saw it was close to 2:30. I went upstairs and saw Edward getting ready. "Are you guys coming today?" I nodded as I looked to see Mason who was waking up. Once Edward was done he sat on the couch in our room. "I've talked to coach and he said I can bring Mason to the Pre-game as long as you guys come so he stays with you for the game."

I nodded "Do you want to do that?"

He looked over "I at least owe him that for now."

I nodded and said, "I'll get him ready you go make your pasta."

He got up leaving the room. I went over to the bed and sat down I ran my hand through Masons hair. He whimpered. I bent over and kissed his forehead "Baby it's time to get up"

He whined and snuggled into the pillows. I just picked him up and carried him to his room. I grabbed him some pants and asked, "Do you have to go potty?" He shook his head so I changed his pull up and put pants on him, and then put his mini Cullen Red Sox jersey on him.

He rubbed his eye "Where we going momma?"

I kissed his nose, " How about we go see daddy downstairs and he tells you?" He nodded we got down stairs and Edward was eating penne with tomato sauce. Mason wiggled his way down and went over to Edward and leaned against him Edward fed him some pasta and then when it was done he wiped Masons face.

Mason reached up so Edward picked him up and said "Buddy do you want to come to the game with me? And then watch it with mommy?"

Mason nodded and kissed me. I watched my boys leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Stephanie Meyer owns everything but Mason, Abby, and Greta.

I buckled Mason into his car seat. He was wiggling around. "Mason calm down." He sat still as I did up the crotch buckle. I kissed his forehead and was rewarded with a grin. I closed the back door and got in the drivers side. Once I put my seat belt on, I put it in reverse and backed out of the garage and driveway. I pressed the button to close the garage door and then started the drive to Fenway Park.

I pulled into the parking lot 20 minutes later. I parked in my spot and saw Emmett heading into the dressing room. I got out as he waved. I waved back before getting Mason out. He was asleep. I walked quickly to catch up to Emmett. "You brought Superman?" he asked.

I put my finger to my lips. "Ya I feel bad leaving him with all the girls, so I asked coach and he said it was fine for Pre-game."

Emmett nodded, "You might want to wake him up, I can already hear the music."

I shrugged and leaned down I kissed Mason's head and whispered "Baby it's time to get up we are at the field." He dug his head into my collarbone and shook his head. I kissed his ear. "Come on buddy, I'll even let you hang out with Uncle Jaz for a bit."

That was the deal breaker. He lifted his head up and rubbed his eye. I kissed his pouty lips, which made him grin. "Daddy why hewe? And whew Uncle Jaz?"

I laughed and opened the door. Mason loved his Uncle Jaz and Uncle Em just as much as they loved him. This is because they don't have any sons of their own. But Mason really loved his Uncle Jaz that little bit more.

I walked through the familiar hallway and stopped when I got to a big red door with a really cool design that said 'Red Sox Room, Players only.' Mason turned into me and I saw his huge grin. I opened the door and we heard loud music and guys were shouting at each other. Emmett was on a bench and turned off the music. "We have a new guy coming today. So no swearing and the music can be on, but not super loud." He then turned the music up a lot.

Mason hid in me. "Daddy I'n scawed." I laughed. And took his to my locker. I set him on part of the bench and he pouted. I saw his eyes light up and he grinned, "Daddy it Uncle Jaz!"

I laughed as Jasper came over. "Hey Superman how are you?" Mason started talking a mile per minute. I looked at my watch and saw that I had 20 minutes before stretching.

I grabbed my pants and socks and set them on the bench beside me as I changed. Once I had my outfit on I put my hat on. Mason was whining and I could hear it. I walked over to Jaz and saw Mason was on the ground standing. He was reaching up for Jaz but he was getting ready.

I scooped up Mason and walked over to coach's office. He laughed when Mason wiggled down to get candy from coach. Once he had his candy he waved by to me and said, "I stay hewe"

I nodded and got ready to go out for warm ups. Warm ups were easy. We sprinted, which I beat Emmett at, and then as we stretched I looked up at the box my family is in and saw movement. I finished stretching and went to sign some autographs, and then went into the dressing room and picked up Mason. He waved bye to everyone. I carried him the back way to the boxes. I got to the hallway and he pouted. I kissed his temple. "I'll see you after the game." He nodded but started crying. I sighed and stopped walking. "Hey we don't need tears buddy. Nana and Papa are coming too." He rubbed at his eyes. "How about you have a little nap before the game starts too." He shrugged I wiped his eyes with my jersey and then took off my hat. I put it as tight as it can go and put it on his head. He looked up at me with a grin. I started walking and reached the door. It was open and I saw everybody inside. I set Mason down and he turned so he was facing me. "Daddy don you need youw hat?"

I shook my head "I've got more." He nodded before going up to Bella. I chuckled when he climbed into her lap. She turned and saw me; I winked and saw my favorite blush creep onto her face. I then left running downstairs.

Bpov. (After Edward and Mason left)

I quickly got some stuff for Greta to do during the game. I put a pull up and some diapers in the diaper bag along with two of Abby's bottles and one of Masons. I then got Abby ready. I heard the front door open and Greta came upstairs. She smiled and said, "Daddy took Mason?"

I nodded, "Can you go into your brothers room and grab his glove and grab your glove too?" I said. She disappeared. I set Abby in her playpen downstairs and quickly got my purse ready. I grabbed each kid a jacket. I put Greta's stuff in her bag and everything else in the diaper bag. I grabbed Abby and put her in her car seat along with putting the bags in the Rx, Greta got in and I locked the house.

Once I was done I got in putting my seat belt on and backed out of the driveway and headed for the field. Esme and Carlisle had just arrived so I parked beside them. They helped me bring in the bags as I carried Abby. We went straight up to the box and watched Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stretch and warm up. Alice and Rose came in with their bunch.

"Where's Mason?" Alice asked as she looked around.

"He's downstairs with Edward." They all nodded and we chatted. I set Abby in the little playpen that was in the corner as she was asleep. I then sat down till I saw Mason climb into my lap he had Edwards hat on. I turned around and Edward winked at me before leaving. Mason leaned against me and quietly told me what he did. He then jumped off my lap and sat with Greta at the window. They talked and Mason leaned against her. She turned and pulled him into her lap.

The Red Sox got called out and I went over and picked up Mason. He was asleep. I set him in the playpen also. We watched the first four innings and then Mason was up again we ordered supper and sat and ate as we watched the rest of the game. Once it was done and the Red Sox had won, I started packing up. Mason came over to me and he looked really tired. I picked him up and he slumped against me. Alice picked up Abby and rose. She picked up my bags before I could protest. We made it to the waiting room just outside the dressing room. I grabbed Masons bottle and started to feed him he drank half before he just wanted to cuddle. Once Edward came out he grabbed up Greta and she said something into his ear. He smiled and kissed her before he set her down he went up to Abby and kissed her cheeks. He set her in her carrier and she sighed. He came over and gave me my victory kiss. He then went to pick up Mason but Mason shook his head and cuddled up to me. He settled for a kiss on the cheek. Edward grabbed up Abby's carrier and grabbed Greta's hand. I gave Greta her backpack and then carried the diaper bag and my purse along with Mason.

Edward walked us to the Rx. He helped me get Abby in and all the bags before he picked up Mason. He felt his pull up. "Can you do a quick change? It's pretty full." I nodded and grabbed one of Masons diapers dorm the diaper bag.

Edward set Mason down and I beckoned him over. He stood in front of me and I pulled his pants down quickly and undid the sides of the pull up. I wrapped it up and threw it at Edward and he caught it. I put the new diaper on Mason and pulled up his pants.

"There you go baby now go with daddy to his car." Mason reached up so I bent down and kissed him he walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand. I went to my vehicle and drove home.

I wasn't surprised to see Edward had beaten me home. He was sitting on the couch with Mason drinking a bottle as they watched TV. I took Abby up and set her in her crib as she had fallen asleep on the way home. I then put a movie on for Greta in her room. She got into her bed and quietly watched it. I went downstairs and saw Edward was walking towards the stairs with Mason asleep in his arms. He smiled at me before going up the stairs. I grabbed a drink of water before heading to my room. I heard Edward in the closet so I changed into my pajamas. I got into bed and watched Edward get in on the other side. We cuddled into each other.

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow?" I asked.

He looked down at me, "About noon. And then I'll be back the next day at about four in the afternoon." I nodded and put my head on Edward's chest as he played with my hair. I soon fell asleep to the soothing sounds of my husband breathing.

Chapter 2 is up. Please Review and tell me what you think.

From

Batmanvampirelover xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Stephanie Meyer owns it I own Mason, Abby, and Greta

Warning Lemon

"Momma?" I heard someone say. I felt someone nudge into me.

"No let sleep." I laughed. As I heard Mason say that.. I could just picture his little pout.I opened my eyes to see it was 8:30.

I sighed and looked, I saw Greta dressed and she had her back pack on. "Oh you have to be out at the bus stop. Did you eat breakfast?"

She nodded and went and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Bye I'll see you later." "Bye daddy see you tomorrow." She said as she left.

I got up and put my house coat on and watched her go out to the bus stop as the bus pulled up. I felt two little arms wrap around me and looked down to see my little boy pouting. I picked him up. I ran my hand through his soft curly brown hair as his green eyes sparkled. He looked exactly like Edward except his hair was like mine it was brown and curly. I walked to the kitchen and he pointed towards the fridge "Bubba?" I grabbed him a bottle and he took it and started drinking. I carried him upstairs and lied him down on our bed. He pouted but Edward rolled over and cuddled up to him. I went downstairs and let the dogs out before letting them back in. They followed me upstairs and Seth jumped up on the bed. Mason started crying. I pulled Seth down and Edward calmed down Mason. I smiled as he started drinking from the bottle again. I left and brought Abby into our room I started breast feeding her. Once she was done I burped her and covered myself up. I got up as I set Abby down. I went into the closet and got dressed and ready for the day. I saw that Mason was asleep again and Edward was standing by the window with Abby in his arms as he talked to her. I went downstairs and made eggs and toast. Mason came down and so I let him help me. He huffed "Mamma when Daddy go?"I kissed his temple, "At lunch time."He nodded as he wiggled down. "Momma I gotta go potty."

I looked down at him."Edward" I shouted. "Mason needs to go to the bathroom."

I heard him come down the stairs. He arrived in the kitchen and reached his hand out. "Let's go to the bathroom Mase."

I quickly finished making the eggs and set them on the table as Mason came in."Momma I wen pee on the potty!" He said as he hugged my thigh.

I bent down. "That's great baby" he was grinning.

I set him in his chair and put some eggs and a piece of toast cut up into for pieces on his looked around and then started eating. I sat down and brought him some apple juice. I grabbed myself some eggs and toast and started eating. I got half way through when Mason 'accidentally' spilt his eggs all over the floor. "Ugh oh" he said. "It byaccidn" I gave him a look and he pouted. "I done momma. I fuhl"

I finished eating as he started to have a tantrum about not getting out of his chair. I sighed and cleaned up my plate and his plate and the floor. I went over with a washcloth and washed his hands and face. I set him down and pointed towards the stairs. "Go tell daddy what you did Mase."He shook his head. As he went to the stairs. He turned around with a scowl on his face. I held in my laughter till he got up the stairs. He looked to cute with that scowl on his face.I quickly made up some bottles for both kids for today and tomorrow only making two for Mason all together.

I heard Edward coming down the stairs slowly. I waited till he came around the corner. Mason reached out for me. "Momma I'n sowwy." I picked him up.

"Thank you. But you know the rules so go sit at the table" I set him down and he went over to the chair that we use for timeouts.

I followed Edward into the kitchen which is around the corner. He leaned down "I'm sorry I leave you with him love, I have booked you a spa day with Alice and Rose next week for a day, I also have something else planned but I'll wait. I have two hours before I need to go what should we do?"

I smiled and kissed him."I don't know is Abby asleep?" he nodded. "I can think of something but first let's get Mason to sleep."

He leaned down and kissed me only breaking it away when we heard a little voice "When can I get off?" I huffed as Edward groaned."In a minute" I heard something smash and went into the dining room to see Mason was sitting with his head on the table. "What was that noise?"

He looked at me "My heawd I wen ta puh it down an hih it on da table," he said as he started crying. I saw his forehead was really red. I picked him up sitting in the chair. He melted into me exhausted. "I wanna nap momma, I'n tiwed"

I nodded as Edward came in with a blanket from the family room he put it around Mason. I stood up and started walking around trying to soothe him. Edward sat down and motioned me over I did and he asked quietly "Buddy can I see your head" Mason shook his head.

I sighed and said "I bet Daddy will make it better." Mason shifted so he was facing Edward. Edward looked at the forehead and lightly traced over the red splotch. He kissed Masons temple and ran his fingers through Mason's hair.

Mase stopped crying and looked up at me. "Mamma how he do?"

I smiled. "It's daddy's secret." Mason turned back into me and I started my pacing again. Mason soon fell asleep and I went upstairs and set him in his little toddler bed. I bundled him up in the blankets and sighed going into my bedroom.

Edward was lying in the bed. I got on and curled up next to him."Can we take a bath together?" Edward asked quietly as I read over his shoulder. He was reading a Sherlock Holmes book. I nodded and he put the book down and picked me up. I laughed and he set me on the counter as he started the bath. He deemed it warm enough he turned around and stood between my legs as he sweetly kissed me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he ran his hands up my shirt. I broke our not so sweet kiss and started sucking on my collar bone. I ran my hands through his hair and he groaned. I felt him lift my shirt up and he broke away from me to take it off. He then started kissing my lips again as he sliped his tongue into my mouth as we both fought to lead. I then dropped my hands from his hair and unbuttoned his dress shirt. He shook it off his shoulders. I started for his jeans. I lightly ran my hand over the bulge in his pants. He groaned. I unbuttoned them and undid the zipper very slowly. He pushed his hips forward trying to get more contact. I finished the zipper and pushed his pants down with my feet. Once they go to his knees he stepped out of them. I then teased him more by setting my hands at the waist of his boxer briefs. He broke the kiss and unclasped my bra and took off my pants. He started kissing and nipping at my neck as he pulled off my underwear. I sighed when he ran two fingers through my folds and then brought them to his mouth to suck the juices off. I didn't realize I was panting till then.

He turned around and turned off the water. He took off his boxers and I beckoned him over with my finger. He obediently came over and I whispered in his ear "I think you have a problem I can help you with in the bedroom." He nodded as I jumped off the counter grabbing his hand I led him to the bed. I let go as I motioned for the bed. He got on and sat at the head board. I made sure the door was locked and walked over to him. "You've been a very good boy Edward. Other than leaving me here all alone with only my fingers to handle me. I think you need to take care of my problem using that big hard problem yourself." I go onto the bed and straddled him. "I want you to fuck me."He was panting as he nodded. He put his hands on my hips and lined up his cock and rammed into me again and again. I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and I came I felt my walls tighten around him as he came inside me.

We sat there in silence. I then moved to lie on my side and he turned to me "Where the fuck did that come from women?"

I laughed "I'll never tell, now can we take that bath?" He nodded as we walked to the bathroom. He washed my hair and body as I did the same to him. Once we were done he dried me off and dried himself off. I cleaned up our clothes as he got dressed again. I got dressed for the day and fixed my hair. I walked out of our room and picked up Abby I changed her and went downstairs.

Edward had Mason who was tired and incoherent. I laughed when Edward tried to put Mason's shoes on."Daddy?" Mason asked as he yawned and looked around. Edward made a noise that he was listening. "Why soes on? We go whew"

"I've got to go kick some Rays butt tonight remember?" Edward said quietly. Mason nodded and yawned again. He let Edward finish putting his shoes on and a light jacket before he went out to the Rx. He put Masons car seat back in there and then set him in it. Mason complained quietly that he wanted to sit without his chair. Edward got him in the seat and smiled as I got Abby in. We got in the front after Edward got his bag in the back. He drove to the airport and around the side where the team meets. He got out and I took the keys out and got Abby out he got Mason out and we walked to the rest of the group.

Alice smiled at me and said "Five days Bella. I can't wait." I smiled and Rose picked Mason out of Edward's arms as he went to talk with Coach for a snuggled into her.

"Momma I don wan dinnah I wan a nap"

I smiled, "We will once we say bye to daddy."

He nodded, "Ony one day Momma wight?"

"Yes buddy one day. He'll be here after nap time tomorrow." Mason nodded as he closed his eyes.

Coach said it was time for ggodbyes so Edward came over and picked up Mason. "Bye buddy, be good for Momma while I'm gone and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

Mason pouted "Lub you too, bye Daddy."

I smiled when Edward kissed switched so he held Abby who smiled. "Bye baby I'll see you tomorrow. Don't wake your mom up too much at night." she just smiled. He kissed her then Alice picked her up, as Rose grabbed Mason from me.

He stepped forward and bent down and kissed me. "I love you and just call me if their bad I'll be on the first plane after the game." I kissed him and he whispered, " I want some more of what I got this morning tomorrow baby." I blushed and he kissed me again before grabbing his bag and going inside.

Review

Batmanvampirelover xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Steohanie owns it all but the kids

I huffed for the millionth time as Mason had another tantrum in the kitchen. How many has it been? Four? Five? Six? Ya six. I grabbed up Abby who was now screaming her lungs out. "Let's go Abby and leave your brother in the kitchen." He turned towards me and I saw his cute little face was red as he was still crying over not getting a bottle before nap. I left the kitchen and went into the family room. Greta was sitting watching a show that I soon recognized was the Bernstein Bears. She gave me a smile as Abby soon fell asleep. I saw it was 4:56. "Daddy's game starts in four minutes." She nodded and I carried Abby up the stairs into her room. I went down into the kitchen and grabbed my little terror. He was still having a tantrum. I sat him in my lap and he buried his head into my stomach. Greta passed me the remote and I changed to the sports channel and I nudged Mason. "Look it's daddy on the TV." Mason turned instantly and looked at the TV.

He started crying more. "I wan my daddy!" I huffed and stood up. I wrapped a blanket around him and quieted him down. I walked slowly to the kitchen and grabbed him one of his soothers.

"Can I watch wif you Momma?" He asked. I nodded and put the soother in. He rubbed his eye and yawned. I went and sat down on the couch again. He shifted so he had his back to me and his legs were tangled up in the blanket. His little stomach was showing, I traced my fingers over it and he wiggled before relaxing into me. He tugged and played with the ends on his hair by his ear. We watched the game progress as it was the fifth inning. The Red Sox were losing by two as the Rays were up to bat. Edward looked angry and I sighed as he dove for a catch. He got it and flipped it up for the second baseman to run to first to get the runner out. The pitcher struck out the next guy. Mason started getting impatient like usual. I let him move around on my lap more. "Momma I hungy"

I nodded and stood up. I set him on the chair. "Can you keep it warm for me?" He nodded as he spread out on it. I grabbed the cordless phone and dialled for pizza. I heard the door bell and ran to get it. Alice was there along with Rose and their two kids. Charlotte Whitlock walked in giving me a hug before she sat on the couch. Lily McCarty followed after her. Alice gave me a hug along with Rose. "I just finished ordering the pizza." They nodded and said hi to my kids before sitting on the love seat. I picked Mason up and sat back in the lazy boy. He cuddled into me and we watched Emmett go up to bat. He got onto first and then Edward went up he hit a double as Emmett got home. Edward stole third and then the next guy hit a single. Edward tied at home and was called safe. Mason sighed.

The game had one more inning and it was tied. The pizza arrived as Jazz started pitching. He got the first three guys out, and Matthew an outfielder was up. He hit to get on base. We started eating the pizza. I looked down when Mason started crying. He had pizza sauce all over his face. I saw the pizza slice on the ground. I wiped his face and gave him a cut up piece. He started eating again. I let the dogs eat the slice that was on the floor. Matthew had somehow gotten home and the next guy struck out. The game was done.

I shifted Mason so he was sitting up. He finished the two pieces in his hands and I wiped his messy face. Alice and Rose got up to leave but I told them to stay. Mason rubbed his eye with his pizza sauce covered hand. I sighed and they smirked. I set him on the ground and he stood there I grabbed the baby wipes and wiped his hands and face off. I took off his shirt and he pointed towards the bathroom. "Momma I gotta pee."

I stood up and Alice smiled. "Let's go Mase man," she said. She gave me a look and I smiled. I cleaned the carpet quickly before letting the dogs out. I let them back in and then went into the family room again. I helped Greta quickly set up a bed and the three older girls went to bed. Mason came up to me with his cute little pout on his face. I picked him up and went into his room. I changed his pull up and his clothes for his pyjamas. I carried him down to grab a bottle and then set him in his bed. He cried slightly before he started to drink from the bottle. Once he was out I left the room and changed into some pyjamas. I found some for Rose and Alice. I went down to find Alice had a bottle of wine. They changed into the pyjamas. We drank the bottle of wine before we all collapsed on the pull out couch.

I felt someone crawl on top of me and opened my eyes. Mason was sitting on my stomach in only a diaper. He rubbed his eye and pouted "Momma, Daddy matin pantates. He tums home now." I hugged him.

"Buddy you know he's not coming till after nap time." I said confused on what he meant to say.

"No daddy home he matin pantates in the titchen." He said pointing towards the kitchen. I got up and carried him to the kitchen to see my husband in a pair of loose gym shorts his boxers sticking out as his back muscles rippled. Yes my gorgeously athletic husband is making pancakes. "See momma," Mason said. I nodded.

Edward turned around quickly. He grinned when he saw me. I set Mason down and Edward hugged me we kissed until I felt nudging at my thigh. I broke the kiss to see Mason with his cute little scowl "Tan you shar wif me momma?"

I picked him up and peppered his face with kisses. He giggled and turned towards Edward "Daddy go mate pancakes I'n hungry." Edward scoffed and swung Mason out of my arms.

Mase giggled and Edward brought him onto his shoulders until Mason touched the roof. Edward held on with one hand and walked to the griddle. He flipped the pancakes on them. I saw we were having chocolate chip. He turned around and placed Mason on the ground. He then got serious about making his pancakes. I set Mason at the table in my spot and went upstairs. I breast fed Abby and woke up Greta and then we all headed downstairs. Abby grinned when she saw Edward. Greta ran over and Edward picked her up. She squirmed down and he kissed her forehead. She looked at the pancakes and then reached up as he leaned down. She kissed his cheek. She ran to the table and sat down. I went over with Abby and he kissed her cheeks before tickling her under her chin. She squealed in laughter and I shifted her to my other arm as he turned back to the pancakes. I moved Mason onto my lap as I sat down. Mason squirmed so I set him down. He crawled to the fridge and opened it. I sighed and saw he was on his tip toes trying to reach. Edward turned after he finished the pancakes. He set them on the table. he went over to Mason and picked him up. Mason pointed towards something and Edward shook his head. "That's for bed time buddy."

Mase nodded and asked quietly, "I juthe pease" Edward grabbed the apple juice and grabbed a sippy cup. He put some apple juice in the cup before fastening the lid. He closed the fridge and brought the apple juice and container over. He set Mason in his chair giving him the cup before pouring Greta some juice too. He sat down and rubbed his face. He looked exhausted.

We ate in silence as we all enjoyed the pancakes. Even Abby who I gave some too. "Mason use a fork please." Edward said I looked over to see Mason using his hands.

He picked up the fork and struggled with it. I helped him with the first couple and he just couldn't do it. He got frustrated and banged his hands against the table and pushed himself away from it. Edward made a coughing noise in the back of his throat. I watched Mason peak up from his melt down. Edward raised an eyebrow. And Mason pouted "I need hewp!" he said.

I heard Greta mumble, "Yes we all know that there's just no one can help you." I gave her a look and she apologized "I didn't mean it."

Edward stood up picking up our crabby boy and brought his plate back to his spot. He went through it slowly and carefully with Mason on how to use a fork. Mason listened to the whole thing, he then tried to use it and it worked. He got this huge grin on his face. I watched at he did it again. He finished his plate and I saw his cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunk. He started chewing and then swallowed. I loved watching my two favorite men interact.

The phone wrung which startled me I got up and answered it. "Cullen residence Bella speaking"

"Hello I'm from Forks General hospital is this Isabella Cullen speaking."

I gasped. "Yes it is how may I help you?" Edward got up from the table and picked up Abby. He turned to Greta and mouthed something to her she grabbed Masons hand and led him out of the room. Edward set Abby in her high chair.

"Yes I am sorry to inform you that your father has become ill, he has leukemia."

Leukemia is cancer.

Cancer. My dad has Cancer.

He can't have cancer he's Charlie.

I paused "Leukemia?"

"Yes he is in the hospital and has been asking for you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Ok we will be on our way."

She made a noise and then said, "Yes and Mrs Cullen I wish I could tell you more, but your questions can be answered by the doctor when you arrive."

"Ok, thank you, bye"

"I'm sorry, bye"

I hung up and turned to Edward "Charlie has leukemia, he's in the hospital."

ugh oh sorry guys its got to happen. Review with what you want to happen to Charlie.

Batmanvampirelover xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Stephanie owns it all

I sat silently in the car on the way to the airport. I held Edward's hand in my lap. I didn't know what to think. What was going to happen to Charlie?

A million different possibilities went through my mind. I then gripped Edwards hand tighter. I started breathing in tune with him. It was a little soothing. I noticed we were almost at the airport.

"Daddy?" Mason asked.

I turned to see he looked sad.

"Ya buddy?" Edward asked.

"Are you leaben again? Cuz momma say you stay fow this many days" Mason held up five fingers.

"No we are all going," Edward said.

"Whew?" Mason asked.

Edward looked at me and I sighed. "We have to go visit someone Mase"

He nodded and wiggled in his car seat. "Momma I don like this"

I looked in front of us, "Well it's time to get out Daddy just has to park."

He nodded I turned around and Edward parked in the spot beside Carlisle and Esme. We invited them along to help with the kids.

He got out and then looked back at me, "Love can you let go please?"

I let go of his hand and he opened the door Greta jumped out and so did Mason. Edward caught Mason and then closed the door. I got out and grabbed Abby. I went to the back and Mason was pouting. "Daddy I don wanna cawwy that." He said throwing his back pack on the ground.

I bent down and picked it up. "Mason if you carry that and Abby's bag I'll give you a treat when we get inside." Edward said.

Mason grabbed the bag and put it on. Edward handed him Abby's bag as well. Edward saw me there. I gave him a look, "Bribery Cullen, can't you do better than that?"

He shrugged, "It gets the job done, Mrs Cullen." He smirked when I hit him in the arm. I grabbed one of the dolly bags and gave it to Greta. I grabbed another one and Edward grabbed the big one. He locked the vehicle after we made sure we had everything including Abby's portable car seat. Mason walked closely beside Edward. As Greta walked beside me. We checked in and found Esme and Carlisle. They kissed and hugged each of the kids. Mason wiggled out of Carlisle's grasp and went over to Edward. Edward instantly picked him up and whispered something in his ear. Mason nodded. "We are going to the bathroom."

"Ok we have 45 minutes till the plane is being loaded." Esme said. I sat down and watched Edward carry Mason to the washrooms.

E prov.

I helped Mason go pee. Once he was finished I helped him with his pull up and pants. I flushed the toilet and held him up to wash his hands I set him down and washed my own before I grabbed his hand. I led him to a gift shop and he pointed to a picture on sports illustrated that was me. "Daddy it's you" I nodded and smiled when he asked, "Daddy can I get dose?" He pointed towards the Red Sox sunglasses that were in his back pack. I shook my head and grabbed the lightning McQueen toy race car. He nodded and I bought it. I grabbed his hand and walked back to Bella and Mom. I saw Dad and Greta were looking at the airplanes coming and going.

"Momma guess what?" Mason said as he let go of my hand and ran so he was standing in between her legs as he was jumping up and down.

"What Mason?" she said as she looked down at him.

"Why you not guess?" Mason said. He pouted up at her.

"I'm sorry is it chicken butt?" She said.

He laughed, "No. Daddy bough me Lightning McQueen!" He said.

She looked up at me, "Oh really, does it match your pull up?"

He grabbed the waist band of his pants and looked inside. "Ya it does." He said as he let go. He grinned at her. She kissed the top of his head as I walked up. I sat down and Mason leaned against Bella. Greta came running over. "Mason you should come watch the planes they're so cool!"

Mason gripped Bella's shirt. She picked him up. "Baby how about you go with Daddy to watch the planes. Because I have to go to the washroom quickly."

He pouted as he looked up at me. She went into the diaper bag and grabbed a soother. She rubbed it against his lips till he opened his mouth. She put it in and handed him over to me. He gripped my shirt in his hands. I got up kissing Bella. I went over to where Greta and Dad were standing. I pointed out the planes to Mason and he watched them as he rested his head underneath my chin. I swayed my hips as he brought his hand up to play with the hairs at the front of his head. I kissed the top of his head. A small jet took off and he pointed towards where it took off. I smiled. "Yep that's a jet buddy, they go really fast." He nodded.

I felt a hand on my back and looked to see Bella had the baby and toddler gravel for Abby and Mason to sleep on the plane. She took Mason's soother out. He looked at her and she brought the spoon to his mouth he shook his head and hit it away. He buried his head into my chest and I felt his hot tears soaking my shirt. Bella handed me the spoon and I nudged Mason. "Buddy will you take the grape medicine for me it will make your tummy feel good on the plane."

He shook his head. "Will ih mate me seepy?" He asked.

"Yes it will," I said.

He shook his head. "No I wanna stay up on da pane."

I walked back to Bella and she grabbed the spoon. "Do you have non-drowsy?" I asked.

She put he drowsy stuff away and poured the right amount of non-drowsy and handed it to me. I jostled Mason, "Buddy this stuff won't make you sleepy. He nodded and moved. He took the soother out and had the medicine. I put away the spoon and he put his soother back in.

Bella grabbed Abby and the diaper bad and her purse. I grabbed my carry-on and Mason's back pack and Greta grabbed it from me and grabbed my hand. We walked to get on the plane. We got on the plane and Esme grabbed Abby who was asleep in her carrier and set it beside her. I saw Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the seats in front of us. Mason sat in Edwards lap as he rubbed his eye and yawned. He was fighting the sleep coming. Edward rubbed his stomach and Mason fell asleep. I grabbed Edwards hand and held it in my own. The plane took off and I put my head on Edwards shoulder. I hadn't realized I fell asleep till I saw a flash through my eyelids. I peeked my eye open and saw Esme with a camera. She sat down and I went back to sleep.

I opened my eyes to what seemed like 10 minutes later. I asked the flight attendant, "How much longer?"

She smiled, "We will be landing in 10 minutes, Mrs. Cullen." I nodded and turned to see Edward and Mason were playing with the car Edward must of bought.

Edward smiled at me and Mason turned. He crawled into my lap and cuddled into me. "Momma did ya know dat da ky is bue tuz of da sun?"

I nodded as I brushed the hair away from his face. He held onto my hand and kissed my lips. I set him down on the ground as he went over to Esme.

"Nana tan I sit wif you?" He asked quietly.

"Yes you can Mason." She grabbed him up and set him on her lap.

Edward bent down and kissed me "Did you have a nice nap love?"

I nodded, "How was yours?"

He shrugged, "I was with you, it can't get much better." I smiled and kissed his jaw.

"So you have been quite quiet about the situation. Are you ok? What's on your mind?"

I sighed and said, "I'm fine, I'm just wanting to know what kind, if it's curable, and how he's doing? I just want to see him."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "We will get checked in at the hotel and then go. My mom and dad will look after the kids."

I nodded and stayed quiet as I saw and felt the plane start to descend. We landed and waited to get off the plane. I loved flying first class.

Once off, an attendant helped us with our bags to the cars we rented. I put Abby's car seat in and saw there was one in for Mason. Edward set him in the seat and did up the straps. Mason started wiggling. "Daddy I gotta pee!" Edward huffed.

"Mason just go in the pull up we will change it once we get to the hotel." I said he nodded and I saw him relax.

I set Abby in and Greta got in. She smiled as Edward and I closed the door. We got in and Esme and Carlisle followed us to the hotel. Edward held my hand the entire time there. We got there and a bell boy took our bags up after we checked in. We got to our room and put everything where it needed to go. I set Mason and Abby on the bed and changed Masons pull up into a diaper quickly and then changed Abby's. Mason went up to the pillows and he took out his soother, "Tan we go stay wif Nana and Papa now whiwe you go out?"

I looked at him, "When did you find out?"

He blinked a couple of times "Nana tol me." I nodded and picked up Abby grabbing Masons hand I took them to Esme and Carlisle's room that was across the hall. They took the kids and the fourth key for our room. I left and went into the hallway. Edward was waiting. I grabbed his hand and he led me to the car. We got in and Edward kissed my hand as he started for the hospital.

Ps want to thank Julie whose been my editor. Thanks girl

Ok guys so yesterday to publish the last two chapters I became a secret agent to use my brothers computer, he still somehow found out I used after deleting all the history I did. I'm surprised I'm still living.

Please review

Batmanvampirelover xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Stephanie owns everything but the kids!

I got out of the car and I felt my heart beating fast. Edward came to my side and I grabbed for his hand. "Edward I can't do this. I'm not strong enough to not cry in front of him. I'm not ready to see him go. I don't want to see him in that hospital bed with tubes and machines everywhere. I just can't do it." I said as I felt my eyes start to water and the tears spill over.

Edward sat down on the passenger seat and brought me into his lap. "Love, will you look at me for a second." He said quietly I instantly looked up and he wiped my tears away. "I can't imagine anyone making you ready for any of this. Just yesterday we were hanging out at an airport because we were in our routine of me having games everywhere. I know you will never be able to go in there ready for this stuff that's why I'm here. I'm here for you to not do this alone and for you to speak your fears so that I can help you or at least try. I'm here so you have a shoulder to cry on and you have a hand to hold and you have someone with you so you are not doing his alone. I love you Isabella and I wish I could tell you that everything will be ok, but we need to get in there to see what's even wrong, other than what we know is that he has cancer."

I nodded and wiped at my face I looked in the mirror and saw I didn't look too bad. I got off his lap and grabbed his hand. He locked the car as I dragged him inside. We walked in and immediately went to the front desk. "Hello I'm Isabella Cullen and I was informed my father was in..."

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over ma'am come back tomorrow after nine," The nasty old lady said from behind the desk.

"I was told to come as soon as I can to find out information about Charlie Swan, my father. Now tell me where to go," I said. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone but the doctor and Charlie.

"He's in room 101," She said flatly.

"Thank you," I said sincerely with a smile.

I walked hand in hand with Edward, we reached to desk right before Charlie's room and a lady stopped us. "Visiting hours are over"

I nodded "I'm here to see the doctor and to see my father Charlie."

The lady then smiled, "Isabella Cullen right. Your Charlie Swan's daughter." I nodded as she continued, "Your father is up right now you can go in while I get the doctor. He really is special Bella, he's been a real hoot since yesterday, contemplating how he's going to break something of Edward's." I laughed as Edward groaned.

We walked towards the door she led us to. Edward opened the door and I saw Charlie, like he usually is at home, lying on the couch, which was reached with the hospital bed watching the sports show. His headshot up to us and his face broke into a grin. "It's good to see you two."

I smiled and ran over to the bed after dropping Edward's hand. I hugged Charlie. "I was so worried dad. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said as he hugged me back.

"Well I'm fine Bella, other than I hope that husband of yours breaks his arm in the next week as he has that game against The Mariners. Or they're screwed."

I laughed as Edward looked down at himself. "Hello to you to Charlie and besides you know I will play no matter what against The Mariners, they suck its just batting practice."

Charlie expected and the nurse looked at me confused. I decided to help her out. "My husband Edward plays for the Red Sox. Charlie use to cheer for Seattle." She nodded before leaving.

We sat in silence as we watched the highlights of Edward's game. They showed Edward getting struck out and Charlie chuckled, "Your timing was off."

Edward nodded, "Yep exactly how my coach told me to go up."

I looked at him shocked as Charlie nodded. "You got told to be struck out"

I nodded, "Coach wanted me to run for Emmett and if I would of gotten on base coach would of had to get someone else out."

I nodded in understanding as we watched the rest of the highlights. "So how are my grandkids?" Charlie asked after a bit.

"They are growing, we will bring them by tomorrow. Greta is growing so much and she is so smart with her schoolwork she rarely has homework and is very good at math and spelling. Mason has grown a lot too. His hair got curly he can talk more with out us getting confused on what he's saying. And Abby well she's grown some but she's still not as big as the other two."

He nodded as someone knocked on the door. It opened and we saw a nerdy looking doctor in front of us. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen if you step outside I would like to talk to you."

Edward and I got up. "I think it's best if you say good night as Charlie needs some rest."

I kissed his forehead before telling him good night. It didn't even faze me as Edward said, "Bat get some sleep before the devils come tomorrow"

Charlie laughed, "Respect your elders and because they're your spawn they are devils." Edward laughed as we walked out.

We followed the doctor to his office. "I'm Dr Willy Palmer. I'm the head doctor for the cancer unit."

I shook his hand and kept the grin off my face. Edward gave me a look. He shook Dr. Palmer's hand.

"So Charlie has Acute Myeloid Leukemia. It's a rare type of cancer. The symptoms of AML are caused by replacement of normal bone marrow with leukemic cells, which causes a drop in red blood cells, platelets, and normal white blood cells. These symptoms include fatigue, shortness of breath, easy bruising and bleeding, and increased risk of infection. Several risk factors and chromosomal abnormalities have been identified, but the specific cause is not clear. As an acute leukemia, AML progresses rapidly and is typically fatal within weeks or months if left untreated. So it's great we found it early and we are going to start treatment with chemotherapy tomorrow afternoon. I know you have questions so just ask them and I'll hopefully be able to answer."

I sat stunned. I was shocked when Edward piped up. "What are the survival rates and remission rates?"

"Five-year survival varies from 15-70%, and relapse rate varies from 33-78%, depending on sub type. But the chemotherapy's main job is to put the patient into remission." The doctor said.

I looked at Edward and then back to Dr. Palmer. "What are sub-types and what stage is Charlie in?"

"AML with inversions in chromosome 16 is the sub type Charlie is in. Patients with AML in this category generally have a high rate of remission and a better prognosis compared to other types of AML. As of sub types this cancer has many different types. Charlie is in the early stages of AML. When we start the chemotherapy tomorrow at four, no one will be able to visit him for a week as we will be starting him at a high level just so we can get it cleared out. He will be very weak and can't get any infections. He will be closely monitored and you can visit him on Thursday."

I nodded and he looked between Edward and I, "Any other questions?"

I shook my head "No we might see you tomorrow as we are bringing in his grand kids."

He smiled and got up showing us the door. "That will be good. Good bye."

We left the room and exited the hospital. Once in the car. Edward kissed me, "See honey you didn't need to worry at all, everything will be fine."

I nodded, "Yes now please take me to my kids I miss them."

He chuckled, "Of course love."

As he drove to the hotel. I had to ask, "Hey Edward did you remember what the doctors name was?"

He turned to me and said, "Willy Palmer why?"

I just chuckled. "Say it slowly."

He did a couple times and then realized, "Bella is that why you were smiling so much?"

I nodded as we had arrived at the hotel and got up to our room. We quickly showered before going over to Esme and Carlisle's room. They opened up with their fingers to their mouths signaling for us to be quiet, it was deadly silent. I peaked around the corner to see Abby was wrapped up on the floor asleep. Mason was passed out on the couch in only a diaper with his soother in his mouth. He had one hand in his hair and the other was spread out awkwardly along with his legs. I saw Greta on the other side of the couch. She was curled up. Carlisle grabbed her. Edward grabbed Mason, who woke up. He looked around and said, "I seep wif daddy." Around his soother before wrapping his arms around Edwards neck and going back to sleep. I picked up Abby and thanked Esme. Once we had all the kids settled quietly other than Mason who hadn't let go of Edward. We decided we'd al sleep in the king size bed except Abby who was happy in her crib that was brought into the room. Edward turned off the light before we got into the bed. I felt around till I grabbed Edward's hand over Greta we settled our clasped hands on her back and soon fell asleep. 

Hey Guys it's the Batmanvampirelover, I was just wondering if I could have a beta if anyone was interested review or pm me. I hope you like it and would like some more reviews as reviews make me write faster and get more updates out.


	7. Chapter 7

E pov

I woke up to knocking on my head. I opened my eyes and looked to see Mason sitting on my chest his soother in his one hand as the other was in a fist. "Anybowy home?"

I grinned as I started tickling him. "Who's knocking?"

He went into a fit of laughter, "Me I'n was knoting." He was now wiggling on the bed as I crawled to sit on his legs to keep them still. "Pease stop daddy I gotta go"

I stopped and he jumped up putting the soother back in. I followed to help him. Once he was done and had washed his hands I went into the main room again. I saw a note.

Edward,

We are downstairs eating with your mom and dad. Mason and you were still asleep. Love you.

Bella.

I bent down and picked up Mason, "Let's go buddy we got to get dressed to go down and eat."

"Momma?"

I nodded, "She'll be down there." He pouted and snuggled into me.

I went into the drawer designated for Masons clothes. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and then a Boston Bruins shirt. I dressed him after changing his diaper for a pull up. He looked down at the shirt, "Hotey?"

I nodded, "Ya hockey." I set him down and got myself in a pair of jeans and a light blue dress shirt. I rolled up the sleeves and then picked Mason up. He gripped my neck as we left the room after grabbing my phone and a room key putting them in separate pockets.

I got to the elevator as an elderly lady was getting in. I ran and got in. She was very polite as she cooed at Mase. "How old are you little one?"

Mason looked at her before holding two fingers up. She nodded and then the elevator reached the main floor. We let her go first before getting out.

I reached the restaurant and saw Greta and Bella laughing along with Esme. I stopped and pointed towards Bella. "There's Momma." Mason reached his arms out. I laughed as I walked the rest of the way. I watched, as Greta talked animated about something. I waited till she was done to make our presence known. I sat beside Bella in the booth. I saw Abby was sleeping beside Bella. Then my mom was sitting on the other side of Abby. Dad was sitting beside Greta.

"Well good morning sleepy heads." Bella said as she looked at us. "How are my two favorite boys?" Mason reached for her. She laughed as she brought him into her arms. "I know buddy." He mumbled something and she looked up, "Really you had to wake daddy up?"

He nodded and then said, "I use knot knot." He was smiling as he said it into his soother.

Bella kissed his forehead as he was standing in her lap he leaned against her and she rubbed his back. "Are you hungry mister Mase?" He nodded and pointed towards her drink of water. She helped him after he handed me his soother. He then put his soother back in. She grabbed the menu. "Well how about a parfait? Do you want that?" He nodded. She handed me the menu and I saw the Denver. I set it down and the waiter came down and Bella ordered for Mason and me. Gosh she knew me well.

We sat in silence before I leaned on the table to see what Greta was coloring. She finished and then said, "It's a brown and blue Teddy Bear." I saw it was really good.

"That's really good babe." I said.

She grinned and moved over, "Do you wanna sit with me daddy?"

I got up and sat beside her. As I tickled her side. "Do I want to? I always want to sit by my princess!"

She laughed and then once I stopped she went back to coloring. Bella leaned across the table. As mom and dad were talking. "How should we tell them?"

I shrugged, "Why don't we do it in our hotel room?"

She smiled, "I knew there was a reason I married you"

"Because I'm smart?" I asked puzzled.

"No you're cute and strong, brave, and smart." She said.

I went to say something but mom interrupted our conversation. "Bella you know how it is you cant feed his ego all the time."

I smiled, "Well thanks Mom." I said dryly. I then colored with Greta. Mom and Dad excused themselves, as they wanted to go shopping.

Our food came, and I put ketchup on my plate and looked up to see Bella was feeding Mason. He was cuddled into her sitting on her lap up on his knees. I started eating my sandwich. Mason finished the parfait and looked up at me. I looked down and he gave me puppy eyes. "Daddy tan I has a piece ob bacon." I handed him a piece off my plate and he grinned. "Than you."

I finished everything on my plate and then we went up to our room. Mason wanted to be carried up. So I carried him. He then didn't want to be put down at all or lie on the bed so I set him down and lied with Greta and Abby on the bed as Mason had a tantrum. Bella walked by him on her way to the bathroom and ran her hand through his hair. He grabbed her hand and she took him to the washroom and then picked him up. I saw he didn't have his jeans on anymore. He buried his head in her neck and she rubbed his back. She paced the room. After about five minutes she lied him down on the bed no one was in. He fussed for a bit before he was lying on his back and he spread out. He was out cold. Bella got Abby to sleep and set her in the crib. She then lied on the other side of Greta.

"Honey we have something to tell you." Bella said. Greta nodded as I turned off TV. "We came down here to visit grandpa Charlie. Because he's sick and in the hospital." Greta nodded and looked back at me. "He has something called leukemia it's a type of cancer. But it's an inside disease. So we can't get it." She nodded again so Bella continued. "His type they say they can cure it but it might come back. But we are going to visit him today. He's the same Grandpa he just can't get up from the hospital bed so he stays in the bed."

"Okay when are we going to see him?" Greta asked. She was easy going so I knew this one would be easy but I don't know how we are going to explain it to a two year old.

"After lunch probably. Since your brother will be up and so will your sister." She nodded and I turned the TV on.

I looked over to make sure Mason was ok with the volume and he hadn't even moved a muscle. "Did he sleep last night?" I asked to Bella.

She shook her head. "No he was up so many times too scared to get out of bed with me since it was too dark. At one point when he was sleeping he was sweating and shaking that I had to wake him up and he cried on my shoulder for an hour." I looked back over and she must have followed my gaze. "He finished a bottle and a half during the night." I nodded and Greta got up going into the bathroom. Bella moved over to cuddle into my side.

"Are you tired love?" I asked. Considering Mason was up all the time.

"No surprisingly the flight was calming and got my sleep in I was up most of the night and I'm not tired." I laughed and she then said. "Unlike some people when my children cry while I'm sleeping I can hear them."

I grinned and pinched her side. She started laughing. And let out a squeal. That woke up Mason. He looked over and then started crying. I got up and picked him up. He griped my neck tight and laid his head on my chest. I breathed even as I walked around the room, and soon he was asleep. I lied back down and unlatched his arms from my neck. We lied there until about 1. I felt my stomach growl and Mason giggled. His head had shifted so it was on my stomach. I hauled him up by the armpits. He opened his eyes and I started tickling him. He wiggled away, "No daddy no tickle." I stopped and as he was scowling. I hugged him to me and rubbed his back. He pouted and said, "Sucky?" Bella gave one to him and he smiled as he put it in.

I set him beside Greta and Bella as I got up to shower and get ready for the day. I came out with the clothes I had on. Mason was pouting at Bella. "No momma." I looked at her with her hands on her hips and him with his cute little pout on.

"He won't take a bath." I picked Mason up and he wiggled trying to get away. I carried him to the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet seat. I took his soother out and he kept trying to grab it. I started the bath and started to take his clothes off. I took his pants off and he ran into the main room. He attached himself to Bella's leg. "Momma you baf me pease I wan you ta do ih. No daddy."

She picked him up and tickled his stomach. "Of course I'll bath you." He nodded and she said; "Now where's your bootah belly." He tapped his belly and she kissed his grin. "Now tell we where your toes are?" He lifted his leg up and wiggled his toes. "And now tell me where your daddy is?" He pointed at me. "Good job Mase! Now can Daddy help bath you?" He shrugged and I turned off the water as she handed him his soother. He grinned and Bella set him on the counter as she grabbed his and Abby's soap. She also grabbed some toys and put them in. He reached for her and she picked him up and sat on the closed toilet seat. She set him on the ground. "Do you have to go potty?" He shook his head. "Have you gone in your pull up?" He nodded. She sighed clicking her tongue. "Edward can you grab the wipes?" I left and grabbed them from the third drawer that was for diapers and stuff. I brought it back and she was whispering stuff to Mason. I set them down on the bath mat. She lied Mason down and he pouted. She quickly undid the straps and wiped him down before putting him in the tub. He pouted and tried to get out. Bella laughed and told him to sit down.

"No momma don wan baf." Mason pouted and I laughed. He reached for me and I shook my head.

"Mason do you want a fast bath?" Bella asked. He nodded and she grabbed the shampoo she helped him wet his hair and then put the shampoo in his hair. She then stood him up and washed his body. He backed away when she went over his crotch. She finished his legs and let him sit back down. She did the rest of his legs before she rinsed his body and hair. He stood up and I grabbed the towel picking him up. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. I dried him off quickly and Bella threw me a shirt. I put it on him and dried his hair. I saw he had a bit of a diaper rash. I grabbed his hand and led him out. He reached his hand out for Bella's. She sighed. She grabbed a pull up and the jeans he had on earlier. She grabbed his hand and put them on. He wined and she took his soother out. "Stop it please. Do you want your soother?" He nodded. She put it back in and said, "Go with Daddy he has to tell you something." I picked him up and saw down on the bed as Bella turned the TV off and started helping Greta get dressed better than the outfit she was wearing.

"So Mason we came on the plane to visit Grandpa Charlie." Mason nodded and looked around for Bella who had went into the bathroom. "But grandpa is sick and he is where the sick people go or where people go to have babies. Do you remember when we picked Abby up from the hospital and mommy was lying in that bed." He looked around and pointed to Abby. I nodded knowing full well he didn't remember. "Well Grandpa is in a bed like that but he's not going to have a baby. He is not allowed to leave the bed either so you have to be really careful with him ok?" Mason wasn't looking at me but was looking at the closed bathroom door. "Did you hear me Mason?"

He turned his attention to me and shrugged. "You have to be very careful with Grandpa ok? And he can't come out of the bed. And you have to use an inside voice. Do you understand?" He nodded as he rubbed his eye. The bathroom door opened and Bella walked out with Greta who had her hair braided.

Mason reached for her. "Momma." She picked him up and kissed his forehead. She then hitched him on her hip and went and got some toys for the diaper bag for him and Greta along with a blanket. She then set it by the door and put his shoes on him. She set him down and he maneuvered his hand into her pocket. She went and quickly got Abby changed and ready to go before putting her in her carrier. I grabbed the carrier as Bella picked up Mason, her purse, and the diaper bag. Greta grabbed my free hand and we left. We got to the front and I let Bella sit as I pulled the car around. I loaded up Mason and Abby and got in driving to the hospital. I parked in a close spot and we all got out. Of course Bella carried Abby and Mason grabbed my hand before becoming shy and I picked him up. We went strait up to Charlie's room. I helped Mason sanitize his hands and then walked in behind Bella. Mason pouted and shied away from Charlie. Greta smiled and said hello. I sat on an empty chair beside Charlie. Sitting Mason on my lap. We made small talk for a while and then Mason rubbed his eye, "Gampa?"


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie looked at Mason and nodded, "Ya it me grandpa."

Mason smiled and sat up more in my lap. He leaned closer to the bed. We continued our conversations for many minutes until a nurse came in. "It's Charlie's lunch time you guys can go down to the cafeteria and eat your lunch or go out and come back in a half hour or so."

I stood up and Mason gripped my shirt. "Daddy I'n hungwy."

I nodded and turned to Charlie, "See you in an hour or so." He nodded and we left. Bella held my free hand and I saw Greta helping her carry her bags while she carried the baby carrier. "Love do you want to switch, I can carry the carrier." She smiled and nodded. We stopped and I let go of her hand to grab the carrier and handed her Mason. He pouted but I saw him grip Bella's shirt. We walked to the car and found IHOP. So of course we had to go. We got a table and Mason weaned his way into my lap. I kissed the top of his head as I was going to order the Turkey and Bacon Club sandwich. I grabbed the kids menu and leaned down to whisper in Mason's ear, "Buddy do you want the chicken strips?" He rubbed his eye and shook his head as he leaned into me. "What do you want then? They have Mac and Cheese, a grill cheese and, a cheese burger?" He shook his head for everything. I sighed and rubbed his stomach in slow circles. "Do you want food?"

He nodded and I turned him around in my lap. He looked exhausted. "If you eat something, you can have a nap." He nodded and collapsed on my shoulder. "I'll get you the chicken strips," He nodded. I put down the menu and rubbed his back. I ordered him chocolate milk and it came in a big glass. "Do you want chocolate milk?" He turned and I helped him drink some as he took his soother out. I set the soother on the table and he turned around and kneeled in my lap. I looked at Bella and she smiled as she was keeping Abby busy. Our food arrived and we started eating. Mason got his everywhere as he ate. I laughed when he turned to face me and I saw his face covered in ketchup and honey mustard sauce. I wiped his face and he pouted.

We finished and I payed the bill. I took Abby and Greta to the car as Bella took Mason to the washroom. She came out and I saw Mason was crying. I got out of the drivers seat to help her get him in. She dumped him in my arms. I kissed Mason's head and put him in his seat. I got in the drivers seat and drove to the hospital. "Edward do you mind looking after the kids for a bit I just want to spend time alone with Charlie." Bella asked.

I looked over and shrugged, "What ever you want baby." She nodded so I stopped at the front of the hospital. She leaned across the consul and kissed me before getting out and going in the doors. I turned around, "Do we want to go swimming at the hotel?" Greta nodded excitedly and Mason rubbed his eye as he grinned. He would probably fall asleep on our way back to the hotel. I drove to the hotel and got out. I got Abby's carrier out with her in it. I grabbed the diaper bag giving it to Greta. I went around and got Mason out. He pouted as he was basically asleep. I gave Greta the key and we went into the hotel. We went up the elevator and I smiled as we got to our room. Greta opened the door and I set Mason on the bed, he whined and cuddled up in the pillow. I got Abby out or her carrier and she smiled giving me a toothless grin. Greta changed into her bathing suit and I changed Abby into her water proof diaper and her little bathing suit. I went over to Mason with his swimming trunks I changed him into them and he opened his eyes tiredly. I set him on the ground and changed into my swimming trunks. I grabbed my phone putting it in my pocket and picked up my two babies. Greta grabbed a key and the towels. We left knocking on my parents door. Mom answered and said they had just gotten back from lunch and would join us in a bit. We got to the pool floor and I lied down on a lounge chair after grabbing a life jacket for Mase, Abby, and Greta. I let Greta put hers on and she went in the shallow end. Abby, Mason and, I went into the kiddy pool with out life jackets on. We splashed for a bit. I then got out and we dried off lying on the lounge chair with my phone and the room key and our towels on it. Abby lied on my chest and Mason was squished on my side. I watched Greta swim. I felt someone come up behind me and saw my mom grab Mason. Dad grabbed Abby and they left. So I went and played with Greta. We went off the diving board and on the slide. We got out when she started shivering. I gave her a towel and she dried herself off after taking off her life jacket. I dried myself off and saw three missed calls from Coach and a text from Emmett. I saw it was four here so that means it was seven there. "Damn I forgot to call before practice."

I grabbed Greta's hand as I dialed Coach. He picked up, "Cullen where are you? This had better be good."

I sighed, "My father-in-law is in the hospital with cancer he starts chemo today."

Coach gasped I knew his wife had passed away a couple years ago because of cancer. "I'm sorry to hear that Cullen. Where are you?"

I cringed, "Seattle."

He made a noise so I knew he heard me, "Well why don't you stay till the game and we will meet you over there a day before the game."

I smiled realizing he had a heart. "Ok sir, thank you"

"Ya ya Cullen see you in a few days. Be safe." He hung up and I noticed Greta had led me to our room. I opened the door and she let go of my hand. I quickly changed, took off my wet trunks, and then got Greta a bath. I set clothes in the washroom and she bathed herself.

I called Emmett next. "Hey man," I said when he picked up.

"Oh so you are alive?" He replied sarcastically.

"Yes I am Emmett, but cut the attitude. Charlie is going into chemo today Emmett and I don't need to hear about me missing a fucking practice."

I heard his mouth open and close, "I am sorry Ed. I was just worried. Your my baby brother it's my job and when mom and dad didn't answer their phones I thought something happened."

I instantly felt bad. "No I'm sorry too Em. But I have to help Greta bath, I'll talk to you later Em. Tell Jas and Alice please."

"Bye Edward I'll see you when I see you. Be safe we need you." I chuckled as I hung up. I turned to see Greta out of the bath and brushing her hair I went over and helped her braid it.

We went to Mom and Dad's room and I saw Mom gone. I looked at Dad and he said, "She went to get Bella." I nodded as I sat on the couch. Mason was lying on the opposite bed Dad was on. He looked like he just woke up. He had a hand laying with the hair that was on his forehead and the other was tangled in his blanket. Abby was asleep on Dad's chest.

I picked up Mason and took him to our room I set him on the bed and he cuddled into the sheets Greta hoped on it with him. I went and grabbed Abby. "Thanks Dad." He just nodded and I carried Abby back to Bella and my room. I put her in the crib and turned the on the tv. I lied down between Mase and Greta and we all fell asleep.

B prov.

I called Esme to pick me up. She said she'd be here in 10 minutes. Dad had told me to leave before his chemo had started and I always listened to him. I kissed his forehead and went down to the front. I saw Esme pull up and I got in. She drove to a coffee shop on the way to the hotel. "Let's just get a cup." I nodded we ordered she got her usual caramel mocha where as I ordered a steeped tea. We sat down and I sipped my drink. "Bella I know this is tough on you but I want you to know that I am here for you to talk to or to take you to do something so you lighten up. Did you now my dad had cancer and he is still living? He has been in remission for 12 years and has had to do eight rounds of chemo. So I want you to know I know exactly what's happening. So just spill because I know something is bugging you on top of this."

I then poured out all my worries. "I am just worried that I am going to have to tell the kids why they don't have a grandpa why he's so sick and on top of all this Edwards general manager is wanting a younger team so he wants to trade Edward. He told us two weeks ago about how Edward would look good with the Cubs again. I can't deal with another trade. The trade deadline is less than a month."

She smiled and I didn't see why she was smiling. "Remember when the Cubs traded Edward? How it took them three and a half weeks to do it. Well there is not enough time for him to get traded and besides the Cubs aren't doing well at all and can't afford him. Just worry about your dad Bella. Besides everything will be ok. Now let's get back to your kids because they are just adorable." I smiled as we got up. I felt so relieved as we walked out. She drove us to the hotel and I went up to my room. I walked into see they were all asleep. Esme smiled, "We will call you when we are ready for supper." I nodded before I closed the door and then changed into my pajamas and climbed into the bed, falling asleep wrapped around my Adonis husband.

It's finally ready. Sorry went off the grid for a bit. Hope you enjoyed some momma Esme. I must say I love baseball, so we might skip a bit and see what just happens review.

Dopey7cullenlover3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own anything but the kids. I just get to torture them in my own little way. Remember to review. I hope you love it!

"Momma I'n sick." Mason said as I was getting things together for us to go to the game today. We are taking Charlie, as it is the Mariners.

"I know you are Mase baby but there's nothing we can do," I said. He was latched onto my thigh.

"Momma wiw I have ta go to the pace gampa is at?" He asked quietly.

I dropped the diaper bag and picked him up. "Awe sweets you won't have to. That's if you're really sick. Because grandpa is really sick. You just have a flu." He nodded and I kissed his cheek.

"Do we want to go down and meet daddy and everybody for some lunch?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned. I finished the diaper bag and went down to the banquet hall the Sox had reserved. I saw most of them were eating. I walked up to Edward who was talking to Coach. He saw us and smiled. I saw Emmett holding Abby while he was eating. And Greta stood beside Edward. He reached for Mason but Mason just pouted.

"No daddy, I'n sick an wan my mommy." Mase said in a whiny voice. I kissed his forehead and realized he was burning up again.

Coach excused himself and we went and walked to a table I sat down and Edward sat beside me. I grabbed a full glass of water and brought it to Mason's lips. He shook his head and just about knocked the glass out of my hand. I looked at Mason and he looked really miserable. I felt bad. "Baby the water will help you get better. And you need the water to take your medicine."

He looked up at me and nodded. I grabbed the medicine from the half packed diaper bag and set it on the table. I brought the water to his lips and he drank a little before backing away. "Mommy I'n cold an it make me colder."

I frowned. I set the glass down and grabbed the medicine measuring the right amount. I gave it to him and he drank all of it. I use to love banana medicine as much as he did. I put the medicine away and made him drink some more water.

He cuddled into me. I ran my hand through his hair and stood up so I could get myself some food. "Baby I'm going to get some food will you keep my chair warm or sit with Daddy." I told Mason. He shook his head. I set him on the chair and he sniffled.

I walked away and looked at the food. I grabbed my plate and started filling it when I felt two hands reaching to grab my waist. I looked down to see Mason who had tears running down his face and he was very pale. I looked up when someone grabbed my plate. It was Edward. I picked up Mason and he stopped crying. Edward filled my plate and carried it back to the table.

I sat down and Mason gripped my shirt tightly in his hands as his face was buried in the crook of my neck. I ate and talked with Edward. Once my plate was done he grabbed Abby and Greta who was playing with some toys Emmett had brought her when he brought Edwards baseball stuff and our Red Sox stuff. I stood up and grabbed the diaper bag going up the elevator with the family.

We reached our room and I set Mason on the bed. He didn't even move. I put him under the blankets and he sighed. I got Abby changed as Edward had a shower. He came out with his dress pants and shirt. I kissed him and he kissed all the kids before someone knocked on the door quietly.

Edward opened it to see Alice and Jasper and Charlotte. Edward and Jasper left as Charlotte and Alice came in. We watched a movie lying on the beds. Mason woke up a little bit into the movie as he was sweating he was so hot. I ran him a bath and he pouted the entire time, as he and any other little boy don't like baths. Once his fever broke and his temperature lowered I took him out and dried him off.

I carried him into the main room. He whined as I put his pull up on him and then his little Cullen jersey and a pair of tan khaki pants. I saw beside Alice on the one bed and she smirked when Mason cuddled up to me as he fell asleep. We finished the movie sleep over as that was what Greta and Charlotte wanted to watch. I got a text from Edward on how Mason was doing. I sent a quick text back about how he was sleeping again and had a higher temperature but after a cool bath it seemed to stop. He sent me a reply that said, "Good well not good that it was higher but good it went away. Bye love you. Edward"

I laughed and put my phone down. Mason grumbled when I got up to change Abby's diaper and get everything ready as it was about time to go. I set him on the bed and he whined in his sleep and pouted. He looked so adorable.

I quickly made sure everything was in the diaper bag and then changed Abby. I set her in her carrier as someone knocked on the door. Alice opened it to Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle grabbed the keys to bring the car around while Esme grabbed Mason. She cooed over him as he woke up and was telling her all about how he was sick. I picked up Abby's carrier as Alice grabbed the bags we needed. We headed down and was just in time as Carlisle drove up in our car.

I put Abby in as Esme put in Mason. Greta hopped in and I got in the drivers seat as I followed Esme, Carlisle, Alice and, Charlotte who were in the rental that Carlisle was using. We got to the hospital and Charlie was waiting. I got him in the car with a little help and put the wheel chair he was suppose to use in the trunk. I got back in the car and we maneuvered through traffic easily.

We reached Safeco Field and parked. Carlisle helped Charlie and pushed him as they talked, well bickered, about who was going to win. Esme got Abby out as I got Mason. He wrapped his arms around my neck and snuggled into me. I rubbed his back as we all walked to the box we were sitting in.

I wrapped a blanket around Mason as I sat in one of the chairs. He mumbled something as he drew lazily on my arm. We waited for a bit till the game started. We watched Boston pour on the heat. By the 5th inning they were up 6-2. Charlie was in a foul mood.

Mason woke up and I pointed out Edward. He grinned and said, "Gampa don feel bad tuz my daddy winning he jus bettah." I hid my laugh as Charlie grimaced. Mason watched intently with me.

He hopped down 5 minutes later and said, "Momma I gotta go potty." I looked back to see Edward go up to bat. Mason saw this and climbed back on my lap and said, " I tan hold it." We watched Edward get one strike but the next pitch he hit a home all cheered even Charlie kind of did. I took Mason to the bathroom and then we sat and watched the rest of the game.

Once it was over with a final score of 9-5. We went down to the waiting area by the dressing room. Mason was fidgeting and squirming in my arms. Edward came out and he smiled at everyone before hugging and kissing us all.

He stood in front of us. I set Mason down after a bit and he reached up to Edward. Edward didn't see him until I saw Mason gag. He then threw up on the floor and on Edwards shoes and pants. He picked up Mason after wiping his mouth and calmly walked him into the dressing room.

We got staff to clean up the mess and we all got ready to leave. Edward came out with Mason. Mason was asleep and Edward had different shoes and pants on. We walked out to the cars and got in driving back to the hospital as Greta went with Carlisle and Esme so Charlotte and her could go swimming for a bit.

We checked Charlie in and then left. We got back to the hotel and Edward carried Mason as I carried Abby. We got changed and went down to the pool. Mason sat on the edge with his feet in beside Edward who was in the hot tub. Jaz and Carlisle were playing with the girls in the pool. Abby and I sat with Esme and Alice. We talked about the next birthday coming up which was Emmett's.

"So when we have it, I think we should have it at mom and dads and just a small one since next years will be big because he will be 40. And chocolate cake." Alice said. Esme and I nodded as we gathered our kids and headed up to our room for pizza after changing.

Mason stood in the middle of the hotel room with his swimming trunks on. He was pouting and shaking. "Momma we go pay I'n watah."

I shook my head, "We are eating supper than going to bed." he whined and Edward picked him up.

"Let's go shower before everyone comes." He said. Mase shrugged.

They went into the bathroom and Greta helped me clean a bit. Mason came running up to me as we sat on the bed deciding on a movie to watch when Charlotte got here. We had invited Em but he flew back to Boston to be with Rose and Lily.

He was in a cars diaper and his hair clung to his head as it was still wet. I picked him up and he handed me the thermometer. I read it and saw it was 99.2. I reset it and put it in his ear. He whined and started to cry. I brought it out when it beeped and it read the same. I set I on the nightstand and kissed his nose. He snuggled into me.

There was a knock at the door as Edward came out of the bathroom dressed. He answered it. Everybody came in as Carlisle brought the pizza and Esme carried drinks. We all got our share as we sat around. Edward brought me some and then sat beside me.

Mason shifted to see what was going on. Edward offered him a bite of his pizza and he took it and then wiggled his way into Edward's lap. We ended up watching Hannah Montana.

Once all the pizza was gone and Greta and Charlotte were getting tired we cleaned up and everybody left. We had a flight at 2:30 tomorrow.

I put some pajamas on Mason and then changed into a pair of mine. I helped Greta shower and then we all climbed into bed. Edward and Mason on the one and Greta and I on the other as Abby was sleeping in the playpen.

We had split up because Greta was at that perfect height with Edward's waist and Mason was always moving in his sleep and had given Greta a bruise from kicking her.

Once Greta was asleep I looked over to see my boys were both sleeping on their stomachs and Edward's arms were around the pillow he was using as Mason was clung to him. I fell asleep dreaming of how much my family meant to me and without them I wouldn't know where I would be.

Review! I start school soon so updates will be slower unless I'm bored in class.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own anything but the kids. This chapter is short and sweet just like our Greta.

I had missed my pillow and my blanket and my bed and my dolls and all my toys and my friends, but I'm glad I saw grandpa again and got to miss school. The one thing I didn't miss was Mason.

He always gets more attention or he throws a baby tantrum and then mommy and daddy are nice to him. I miss when he couldn't walk or talk or do anything. I remember when he first walked with me he could stand by himself but then we were watching cartoons and I grabbed his hand as he pointed towards the kitchen and we walked to the kitchen where mom was. Mason was so cute when he was a baby. Well he's still little and cute and I'd miss him if he was gone but I wish I got more attention.

If only there was something I could do? That's it I have to get in trouble. I know just how to do that. I'll take Masons medicine and change it for milk know one will notice a difference. It's perfect and then when Mason finds out he will tattle on me and then mommy and daddy will pay more attention. I smiled as I got off my bed and went downstairs. Daddy was lying on the couch and no one was with him. I went over and lied with him. He kissed my forehead and changed the channel. I don't remember falling asleep. But when I woke up daddy was asleep to. I got up and walked to the kitchen, I didn't see mommy or anybody. I saw Masons medicine on the counter I grabbed a chair and brought it over to the island and got he milk out. I brought it over to the island and dumped most of the white medicine and then remembered where it was at. I poured the milk in, only spilling a bit. I heard the couch creak and I jumped I spilled lots of milk and then set it down as I put the lid in the medicine and got out a cup. I wiped the medicine off and started cleaning up my mess when daddy walked in. "What happened baby?" He asked as he came over and cleaned up the spill.

"I wanted milk but I spilled it when I got the glass." He nodded as he looked at me I had to look down I was scared he would find out.

"Is something wrong baby?" He asked as he raised my chin to look at me.

I shrugged and whispered hoping he couldn't hear, "Ya."

He lifted me up and sat in the chair I brought over. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

I huffed, "its not fair Mason gets all the attention and so does Abby. I can see Abby cause she's a baby, but Mason always gets attention. He throws a baby tantrum and then you or mommy either gives him what he wants or cuddles with him or plays with him. I like to be cuddled too!"

He frowned. "I'm sorry baby I don't mean it but from now on we can have special daddy and Greta time." I nodded cuddling into him. I was tired and now I felt really bad. "Is that all that's bugging you?"

I sighed as I felt my eyes start to water. I sniffed trying to get rid of the tears. "Promise you won't yell and be mad?" He nodded. "Pinky promise?"

He hooked my pinky, "Just tell me Greta or I might."

I took a deal breath "I changed Masons medicine wif milk that's why I spilt the milk. I just wanted some attention and didn't think to ask for some, so since Mason does bad things and gets attention, I had to do something really bad."

I looked into daddies eyes and he grinned. I frowned and he kissed my forehead then my nose them my lips. He stood up and grabbed the medicine. He threw it out and went to the cabinet. He got out a new bottle. "Just don't change this one too!" He laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you tired?" I nodded as I closed my eyes. I opened them when I got set down on my bed. I gripped daddies neck tighter. "Do you want me to stay?" I nodded and he lied down beside me and I fell asleep as he read the I love you forever like you for always book.

E prov.

I watched the re runs of top ten this week when Greta came and lied on top of me. I smiled as I kissed her head and changed to the Disney Channel. I felt Greta fall asleep and let myself be willed to sleep, as I was exhausted.

I woke up with a bit of a crash and got up going to the kitchen. Greta had a glass while holding the milk jug, as milk was everywhere. "What happened baby?" I asked as I helped her clean up.

She replied with, "I wanted milk but I spilled it when I got the glass." She looked down at the ground and I knew she was hiding something.

I raised her chin up as I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I heard her whisper "ya"

I lifted her up, "What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

She huffed and blurted out, "its not fair Mason gets all the attention and so does Abby. I can see Abby cause she's a baby but Mason always gets attention. He throws a baby tantrum and then you or mommy either gives him what he wants or cuddles with him or plays with him. I like to be cuddled too!"

I could feel my eye brows knit together in a frown. I was baffled that this was happening. I was hurt that Bella and I were doing this. I was mad we were doing this. "I'm sorry baby I don't mean it but from now on we can have special daddy and Greta time." I let her cuddle into me but she still looked guilty, "Is that all that's bugging you?"

I felt her lips trembling and knew she was started to cry when I heard the sniffle. "You promise you won't be mad or yell?" She squeaked out. I nodded wanting to know. "Pinky promise?"

I hooked our pinkies. "Just tell me Greta or I might."

She took a deep breath. "I changed Masons medicine wif milk that's why I spilt the milk. I just wanted some attention and didn't think to ask for some so since Mason does bad things and gets attention I had to do something really bad."

I couldn't help but want to laugh. I settled for grinning knowing exactly why Bella asked for two bottles now. She huffed and I kissed her forehead then her nose and then her lips. I stood shifting her to my hip. I threw out the one she wrecked and grabbed the second bottle from the medicine cabinet. "Just don't change this one too!" I laughed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. A tell tale sign she was tired. "Are you tired baby?" I asked and she nodded I took her up to her room and set her down she gripped my neck tighter. "Do you want me to stay?" She nodded so I got into bed with her. I read her I love you forever by Robert Munch. She fell asleep half way into it. I looked up to see Bella crying in the doorframe. I opened my free arm and she climbed up onto the bed and fell asleep as quickly as Greta.


End file.
